


Say My Name

by eatthebunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Creepy Hannibal, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Shame, Slash, Someone Help Will Graham, Written really quickly, cracky porn, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal plants a suggestion in Will's head while under hypnosis so Will would react in a certain way when he heard Hannibal's name. </p><p>Not super pornographic... just ridiculous and cracky. Poor Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this theme has been done to death but I needed a break from the other thing I'm writing.
> 
> Wasn't sure how to categorize it.

"... when I count slowly back from three and snap my fingers, you will wake up feeling refreshed and calm." Hannibal said softly. He counted and then snapped his long fingers, the sharp retort resounding loudly in the darkened room.

Will opened his eyes and blinked at his therapist slowly. He felt good, like he'd had a whole night's sleep free from his usual plague of nightmares.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked, hesitantly. He'd never been hypnotized before and had no idea if it took more than one try before information could be gleaned from it. Hannibal pursed his lips and shook his head slowly, hands steepled in front of him.

"I'm afraid not, Will." he said, sounding disappointed though there was a strange smile on his face. "We will try something different to find out what trauma it is that is causing these terrible dreams." Will nodded and sighed. He looked down at his watch and stood to leave; he had to be back to the Academy for today's class.  
"Thank you for trying."  
"It was my pleasure, Will."

+++

His students were just putting their laptops and papers away when Jack strode into the classroom. Will looked up at the blocky FBI agent with a half-smile.  
"Hi Jack, I was just finishing up here." Jack crossed his arms and looked around at the students who were trickling out. 

"I just spoke to Hannibal, he has some interesting theories about… Will?? What the HELL Will??" Jack stopped, aghast, staring down at Will's pants. Will raised his eyebrows in confusion and followed Jack's gaze down. He saw in horror that his penis was out of his zipper and he was stroking the rapidly hardening shaft with his hand. Jack's startled outburst had turned the heads of a few students and now they stood around in stunned silence, watching Will masturbating furiously at the front of the room. Someone tittered nervously as Will's breath began to labour in his chest. Jack had backed away a few steps, his eyes bugging out in shock. Will felt a red heat in his face; the intense embarrassment seemed only to feed into the ill-timed pleasure that was steadily building inside him. He was completely at the mercy of his own hands, unable to stop or even move a step. Will clenched his teeth in a grimace as the waves inside him crested.

"Aahhhhhhhhh." The moan came from deep in his chest as thick gobs of white cum spurted out of the end of his cock; one landed with an audible splat on polished toe of Jack's black shoes. The big man recoiled in complete horror, disgust distorting his face into a grotesque mask. Will fell to his knees and then collapsed on the floor, pulling his legs up in a fetal position. His panting was the only sound in the room for a long time. Finally Jack came to his senses and yelled at the remaining students to leave. There was a large group of them gathered at the door; at Jack's angry shouts they scattered like pigeons. He shrugged out of his coat and draped it over Will's shuddering, weeping form and pulled out his cellphone. 

"Hello Alana? Are you in the building? Good… you'd better come quick. I think Will's had some kind of seizure. He… uh… Just come here." He put his phone back into his pocket and stood awkwardly trying to ignore the slimy mess on his shoe.

Moments later Alana arrived. Breathless, she leaned down over Will and touched his head. He was covered in sweat and shaking. 

"Will! Will, can you hear me?" she asked, grasping his trembling shoulder. He opened his stormy blue eyes and looked up into her concerned face. She sat down next to him and he groaned. 

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." he said, voice rough with shame. Alana frowned and shook her head, raising a questioning eyebrow at Jack. Jack's mouth twitched. He looked down at his hands and let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"He just ejaculated on my shoe." Next to her on the floor, Will groaned again and brought up his arm to hide his head. Alana nearly choked in astonishment. 

"I… I'm going to go clean up. I'll leave Will in your capable hands." Jack awkwardly excused himself. 

"Will? What happened?" she asked softly and tried to lift his arm out of the way.  
"I don't know." came the muffled reply. "It just… happened." Alana felt about for his wrist and took his pulse. It was racing and his skin was clammy. She shook him.  
"Will get up. Can you stand? We have to get you to a hospital." Will peeked out from behind his forearm and nodded. She watched as he got to his feet, averting her gaze when he tucked himself back into his pants. 

+++

Will was tying his seatbelt in Alana's car, looking a little better. The shame and horror he felt was starting to soften somewhat around the edges. It was a medical thing. There was something wrong with him. Doctors would fix him. It was embarrassing but hopefully it was another physiological symptom that would prove that he wasn't crazy… just sick. Alana patted his arm in sympathy and then put the car in reverse. She started manoeuvring around the other cars parked in the lot.

"We should really call Hannibal when we get to the hospital. He needs to hear about this. Will… WILL what are you DOING?" She shouted in alarm, looking down at Will's lap. Will was aghast. He was thrusting his hips in his seat, the engorged purple head of his cock sliding in and out of his closed fist. Alana, not paying attention, was startled when a car horn sounded. She swerved to avoid the SUV and drove up with a bump over the curb and onto the grass. Will was panting and moaning with his exertions, writhing as he brought himself closer to ecstasy. Alana yelled in surprise as Will suddenly let out a tortured moan, cum shooting out in an arc to splash messily against the windshield. He bucked again, eyes tightly closed and shot another load into the air. 

"ARRRRRRGGGHHH!" he groaned. Will gritted his teeth, hot tears of shame rolling down his cheeks from beneath his eyelids. He could hear Alana breathing loudly and slowly opened his eyes. She was sitting in her seat, eyes wide with repulsed dismay. Will could see a thick string of semen slowly oozing down her face. He scrabbled at his seatbelt, mind screaming with humiliation; he grasped at the door handle, falling out onto the grass when the door gave way suddenly. He struggled to his feet and broke out in a dead run, leaving behind the unbearable scene. His heart was clambering in his chest as he groped in his pocket for his car keys. He climbed into the Volvo and started the car. There was only one thing in his mind; he had to get to Hannibal. Only Hannibal could help him… 

+++

He knocked frantically at Hannibal's door, hoping the doctor would be at home. He was relieved when it opened wide after only a few seconds; Hannibal peered out in concern at the twitching mess of a man standing on his step. 

"Will? Are you quite all right?" Hannibal asked, leading him into the kitchen. Will rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Shuddering gasps escaped from his mouth as he tried to formulate words. 

"No… I've been… agggghhh… something keeps happening and I just… masturbate. In public. In front of people. I can't stop myself or even turn away. I don't know why it keeps happening. You have to help me." Hannibal's cruel lips curled up into a slow smile. 

"Say my name, Will." he said after a long pause. Will frowned in confusion as the doctor moved to sit in the worn leather chair in the corner of the room.  
"Say it." Hannibal repeated and sat back, hands clasped loosely in his lap, amusement clear on his elegant face. 

"H…Hannibal?" Stammered Will, perplexed. After a moment felt himself shake in horrified dismay as he saw his hands had moved compulsively down the fly of his jeans again. Hannibal's smile stretched wider. Will's mind churned in utter loathing as he finally grasped what was happening to him.

"It's always nice to watch a show before a good meal." said the dark man in the chair with a devilish grin.


End file.
